Semantic error rate metrics may be used to evaluate recognition success in a speech recognition algorithm. In traditional models, domain-independent metrics such as word error rate and sentence error rate may be used to measure the accuracy of a speech recognition system. These metrics, however, do not provide any insight into the accuracy of a recognition algorithm when the speech is tied to a particular domain, such as may be needed when comparing alternative algorithms for a specific application.